Corky
by bendersbabe
Summary: eli and clare story! what if clare was more of a tomboy and an actress. thing are alittle different in my story but it is still really good! i am really bad at writting summeries so just take a chance with this story! rated m for later chapters!enjoy!


Clare POV

Its 2:24 on a Friday and I was staring at the clock just itching to get out of class. All I wanted to do was go to my locker. Ok so I know what you're thinking. I just want to leave so I canget home and then go out with my friends.

Well you are incorrect, my locker just so happens to be right near "someone's locker". Yea we will go with that he is just someone. I have fourclasses with him I sit next to him in all of them because of your last names except one in which we go by our first names. I think that is just plain absurd like maybe I like sitting next to the same boy in every class ( who just so happens to be stunningly cute). Ok back to my story… right after the bell rang I ran to my locker. When I got there I undid my lock and there hecame walking down the hall way looking like he didn't have a care in the world. When I pulled my books out of my locker I felt someone tug on my ponytail and say " are you going to writethe essay we had to start in class" by this point I fully turned around looking him straight into his big green eyes that were just so gorgeous. I then said well I doubt it. Are you? He was still standing in front of me when he said well I don't think so. I shut and locked my locker and then I was going to go to Ali's locker which on the way there passes "someone's locker".

I saw Ali and I walked up to her and she must have just got there because she was still taking her stuff out and putting it in her bag. I said aloha like I always do and she said "hey" we started talking like usual. Ali was facing "his" locker and I was facing the door and later on Monday she told me that he was at his locker but he kept looking over at me. That weekend all I could think about were those eyes of his they make me want to melt I know that is pretty cheesy but that's how that hit you.

Eli's POV

Math class is always so boring I can't ever focus when I know Clare is sitting right next to me. I have never really paid attention or been this interested in one girl before. I like the way she  
always has a comeback at whatever I say. I think it's cute how her auburn bangs always fall in her eyes. Why can't I just say I want to go out with her cause I like her? The next morning in homeroom I was watching Mr. Morris on the TV and he introduced a boy and a girl who are on student council. They were on the TV to tell us about the dance, winter formal to be exact. It was finally here and now I had the chance to see if Clare liked me and wants to go out with me.

Clare POV

Alright I know who I want to go to the dance with and that is Eli. At my locker right before lunch I saw Eli and I just wanted to go up and ask him to go to the dance but that would just beweird. I must have had this face of disappointment on when I walked into lunch because right away my friend Adam realized something was up. When he asked me I just said nothing. Thenhe looked over at me and said "Clare will you go to winter formal with me?" of course I said yes because Adam is like my best friend. Well best guy friend, he pretty much likes everything I do. Adam is so cute I don't know what it is but I just like Eli. The week went by pretty quick but even though it was getting closer to Friday I noticed Eli still hadn't asked anyone.

Eli POV

It is Thursday and I have totally lost my chance to ask Clare to the dance. Adam asked her which doesn't surprise me because he is always telling her how beautiful her eyes are. Speaking of her eyes there my favorite thing to look at; when I talk to her I think sometimes I just lose myself while looking at them. Beside the point I think I might just go with some of my friends tothe dance. When I got home that day my mom saw right away from the expression on my face that something was wrong. "What's wrong?" Oh it's just nothing I said. Then she turned and looked at me and said "well what's her name?" I said it's Clare. "Did she say no when you asked her to winter formal?" I was afraid of that answer. "Why don't you go to the dance with your  
friends and see what happens there." That's what I did.

Clare POV

Before the dance Adam and I took pictures with some of our friends. When we first got to the dance we had so much fun. I never realized the gym could look this good. Then the first slow song came on. We started to dance for a little bit but then Adam said blue eyes I know you like Eli you haven't taken your eyes off him the whole night. Also I was talking to him the other day at his locker and he told me that he likes you. Really I said. Then he said really now go and be the bigger person and ask him to dance. Alright but what about you then he cut me off and said go. I walked up to Eli and right away he said Clare I know you came with Adam but I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me? I think he watched my eyes light up and the smile grow on my face. He grabbed me and pulled me in so that we were hugging. Then he said "I am finally glad that I went up to you to ask you out." Wait a minute I am the one who walked up to you." I said with a sarcastic tone of voice. I was just joking gorgeous. Then we were just standing there and he wouldn't let go.

Eli POV

Finally she's mine I can't believe it she is so cute. I just want to kiss her and never let her go. Wait a minute why am I like this I just asked her out like a second ago and I am already pretty much in love with her. Clare is just so well I don't know but maybe I will get to kiss her tonight. Maybe but not in front of everyone, it's just not right. Then all of a sudden I felt someone shaking me "Eli, Eli, Eli is anyone in there." Then I realized it was Clare. I must have just gotten lost in my own thought. Then I said "Clare do you want to go for a walk?" she said sure but before we could go she had to go talk to Adam. I told her I would meet her by the door she said sure and then we parted. Could this be any better? When I saw her walking up to the door right then and there it hit me she was going outside with me and well I am the one she wants to spend time with. She walked up to me and when she stopped she kind of jumped into place I have seen her do it before but never as cute as right then. Then she said aloha. Hey I said well you want to walk. Clare and I walked out onto the fields. We started talking about nothing really when we walked up to the bleachers. I said want to sit for a while? She didn't answer she stepped up and started walking up the steps. We sat down at the top. So where do you want to go on our date? Well how about a movie Clare said. That sounds good to me. After sitting there for about 5 minutes I noticed Clare was shaking and it wasn't a little shake but almost as if she was a 90 year old man. I then stood up and took off my jacket (which just so happened to be the one with my last name on It.) and put it around her shoulders. I grabbed both of her hands pulling her up so she was standing and put them inside my pants pockets. I could feel how cold her hands were. With her hands in my pockets I could easily rap my arms around her. She looked up at me and said oh my god you're so warm. I pulled her closer, we were chest to chest and our legs were intertwined, I could have sworn she could feel my heart beat. I looked right into her eyes and she looked right into mine, then something came over me and I crashed my lips into hers. I kissed her slowly and at the same time all I could think about was how much I liked her and how she made my stomach go to butterflies at just one touch. When we pulled apart I looked at her and said well guess what? She smirked and said what? I like you. I like you too. That's good cause then I get to do this. I pulled her closer to the point where I couldn't breathe anymore and I kissed her again, longer and more passionately then before. Later as we walked back to the dance we didn't even realize how much time had actually pasted. Both Ali and Adam were gone and so were my friends.

Clare got her coat and went to call her dad but he didn't answer. I then told her don't worry about it and I would take her home. She said really? Then I said yea I would love to. We walked outside to Morty and she went to take off my jacket but before she got it all the way off I stopped her and said no I want you to keep it just can you promise that you will were it to school just to show it off. We both started laughing and she said yes, yes I will were it to school to show it off. I started up Morty and turned on the heat so Clare wouldn't be cold. We started to drive away and then I thought about calling my mom to tell her that I had to drop Clare off. So I took out my phone and she answered right away I told her that I had to drive her home and that I was going to be taking her out soon. I glanced over at Clare and I caught her looking at me and smiling. I told my mom that I loved her and hung up the phone. I suddenly had this major grin climbing across my face. I looked at her and then she started to say you are just the sweetest thing to your mom. Well thank you… what's your address and the street name again. Its 1985 Blane drive. I pulled up to her house and she said thank you and was almost out of the car but right before she did I grabbed her arm and said I will see you on Monday. I leaned over and gave her a small peak on the lips. I watched to make sure she got in and then I drove home.

Clare POV

I walked inside floating on air. Everyone was already asleep so I walked into my room and plopped onto my bed. About twenty minutes after I got home I got a text from Eli saying I can't wait for us to be official. I saw him in school all that week and we were kind of trying to be on the down low. I didn't were his jacket on that Monday and well Eli asked why. I told him I will were it as soon as we go out on our first date. He gave me this look like well you could have worn it anyway. Then he said Clare I really hope this weekend come quick. On Wednesday I was talking to a boy named Fitz. While we were talking he brought up the subject of me and Eli. "So I here that Eli asked you out" He did actually. "Yeah I don't mean to burst your bubble but I was talking to Eli yesterday with a bunch of other guys and supposedly this little date of yours is just one big joke." So you are telling me that Eli had been messing with me this whole time. "Well don't you believe me? I am not lying to you why would I lie about something." I guess you wouldn't lie. "No I wouldn't" then our conversation was over. I didn't have a reason to think he was lying but why did I have a reason to think that Eli was just fooling around.

The weekend finally came and we went to the movies. We went to see a scary movie. I was freaked out a little; I never could really handle them. After about fifteen minutes into the movie we put up the arm rest that was between the two of us. At one point in the movie a girl ran into a barn and after that I couldn't watch. I had my head buried into Eli's chest I was so scared. He kept telling me that it was ok and that I shouldn't be scared. But I was and he could tell because he decided to move me closer so I was practically sitting on his lap. I screamed a couple of times and this amused Eli. I stopped watching the movie and I was now watching Eli his eyes were like glow in the dark. I could honestly fall in love with his eyes.

Eli POV

The movie was actually scary for once that might have been why she was so scared. I was enjoying this I had her pretty much on my lap I just kept moving her closer and when there was a scary part she was buried into me trust me I was loving every second of it. When I say she was in my lap I mean I had her legs across mine and after the first time she got scared I went to move her closer to me and I put my arm around her shoulders. While we were watching the movie I started to play with her sweat pants. (Another thing that I like is that she is not afraid to wear what she wants. When I saw her walk into the movie theater all I could do is smile because she had on sweat pants a plaid shirt and a bandana around her ankle. I loved it.) Then I started thinking why haven't I made a move yet. She is just so cute I never want to hurt her not a scratch or a heart break. I was lost in thought and then I snapped out of it torealize that Clare was staring into my eyes. This was my chance she smiled as I reached over and put my hand on her cheek. I leaned down and I started to kiss her and then maybe not even five seconds later she pulled away and said " Eli is this just a joke are you just playing around with me?" I think me facial expression dropped to total confusion when I said why would you think that? Well that is what Fitz told me he said that this was one big joke and that you never liked me. I wanted to kill Fitz. He knew that I have liked Clare since the first day of school. "I would never do that especially to you I like you Clare I really, really like you. I don't want to hurt you not the slightest bit. If this was a joke why would I want you to come over to meet my parents so they can meet my girlfriend?" She all of a sudden had the brightest smile. Then she said "girlfriend really?" Really so will you be my girlfriend? She jumped at that questioned and said yes faster than a speeding bullet "yes." She covered her mouth and blushed, a hard core red color. The three months that I have known her she has never blushed in front of me I liked is so I stated that fact. "I like it when you blush." I said and then she said I like it when you are close to me. When I say I didn't see another second of that movie I mean it, I was too busy kissing the hell out of Clare. It felt like I didn't breathe for an hour. I didn't want to interrupt by breathing; I had never had this feeling in my stomach. It was like I was on a roller coaster, it wasn't a bad feeling it was just I never like someone as much as her. I don't think I will ever get tired of calling her girlfriend. Clare and I hung out the rest of thenight and then I drove her home. I got out of the car first and opened her door then I walked her to the door. To make sure she got in safe oh and to kiss her some more.

Clare POV

Anyone in the world could tell how much I liked Eli. When he got out of morty to open my door and walk me to my front porch I could of screamed right there and then. When we got to my porch he must have noticed that I was deep in thought and had the off look on my face and then he said "oh let me help you with that." And then we were kissing. He always had something to say. It was so obvious that my brother was hanging out of my window, but Eli and I were too busy in each other to notice. Then all of a sudden my brother dumped a bucket of water on us. I was laughing so hard and so was Eli. I decided to open the door and before I even noticed Eli had already bolted up the steps and into my room and started tickling my brother. Eli was on my bed tickling Kyle. I was just in shock that he was in my room. After Kyle had left Eli outstretched on my bed. So I lay down next to him, I found him fascinating. He didn't care that my room was not straight as a pin. He wasn't looking at my room in disgust almost in wonder. One thing he noticed was a poster that I had made with a bunch of my favorite male actors and stars. "What's this all about?" I just started laughing while I said well I guess you are just not my favorite or a star. I assumed he had realized that my dad wasn't home just my brother. So he rolled on top of me and said what about now?

Eli POV

I can't believe I am in my girlfriend's room, on her bed, on top of her. She is so adorable; I hope I just didn't say that out load. She just started laughing and smiling. I didn't even say anything but then she said I love your eyes there a really pretty green. Then I said thank you beautiful. After I said that he face dropped and she wouldn't look me in the eyes. All I could say was what did I do wrong? It's nothing I am just not as pretty as you are saying I am. Then I said the cheesiest line I think ever it just came out before I had a chance to think it through "in my eyes you are gorgeous." She kissed me after I said that. I got these vicious butterflies in my stomach and this little voice inside my head saying you love her you love her you love her. After a while she asked me "I know this was only are first date boyfriend but do you want to say over?" well what about… she finished my sentence before I could finish "he is out of town it's just my brother" well in that case I guess since you are forcing me to stay I will. Then she started laughing and said do you see who is on top of whom. I got off Clare and texted my mom saying that I was crashing at Adam's house. Then I started looking around her room picking up different things and then I walked up to her movie shelf. She had a ton of movies but surprisingly none were from well this decade. Then I asked her "what's your favorite movie?" well she said probably the breakfast club. I grabbed it and put it on. I have to say i never really liked chick flicks but I liked this one it was probably because I was with her. She ended up falling asleep on my chest. I started to play with her fingers intertwining hers with mine. All I could think was I am in love with this girl. Then I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up before Clare I just loved watching her sleep. When she woke up she noticed I didn't have a shirt on she was looking at me then she put her arm around me. I almost jumped because of how cold she was "you are so warm" she said. Well I think you just want to touch my body because you know how sexy I am. She started laughing then she climbed on top of me and said oh really? She started running her hands up my stomach and neck. All I wanted to do was kiss her and never let go. I grabbed her hands and held them against my neck. I closed my eyes and when I did she leaned down moved one of my hands and started kissing my neck. She ended up giving me a hickey. I hung out with Clare the rest of the day.

On school on Monday I went with Clare to her locker put when I tried to act cool by leaning up against I slipped and fell. She found it cute. We held hands when we walked to homeroom. When we walked in a bunch of other people were there the funny thing was when we sat down she never let go of my hand. When the bell rang she moved back to her regular seat. I have 2ed, 4th, and 8th period with Clare. She sits next to me so when 8th period came around we both had study hall. We told the teacher we had to finish a project for art class. The teacher agreed and we left. I grabbed Clare's hand and we ran out the school doors to Morty. We got in and then I asked her where do you want to go? She suddenly had a smirk across her face. What? I said and then she said how about we go to the park. I started to drive I wanted to know what she had in mind. I drove down to the park and then we got out and started walking. She then said come on I know a secret trail. We walked along the main path and then we turned off to a trail of leaves that turned into a dirt path. Suddenly there was what looked to be an old car and around it was a giant open field with the dirt trail rapping around it. "This is kind of my special to me like a place where I can come and just think." Clare said. So how did you find this place? "Well my dad brought me here when we were looking for some place to Quad. I just never stopped coming back like when i just want to clear my head I will bring my quad out here and just drive." I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I am glad you showed me your special place I whispered in her ear. She put her arms on mine and then I started to nibble on her ear. She giggled and said that tickles. Oh does it what about this. Then I tickled her till we were both on the ground in hysterics. So I started saying why did you bring me here are you trying to seduce me? Are you seducible she said? The one thing I have liked about Clare from the first day I meet her was that she could throw the sarcasm right back at me. "It just so happened I am." Oh well that's good she said. I leaned up and started to kiss Clare. Her lips were soft and when we both pulled away for air I thought I had her peachy pick lipstick on. She looked down at her watch and said oh my god I have to go I was supposed to meet up with Adam to finish our English project. I got up and held out my hand to help her up. I drove her over Adam's house and turned off the engine. Hey Clare can I trust you with Adam? She slapped me across the arm I caught her arm and pulled her over to me so I could kiss her. She then said goodbye and got out and ran into Adam's house.

I am glad Clare has Adam. She is different than other girls. I like that she's different but she doesn't well she doesn't fit in with other girls. She doesn't try to fit in and stay up with the trends of the day. She doesn't like to act like other people. Well in a sense she does because she's an actor.

Friday was the day Clare was coming to meet my parents and brothers and sister. I couldn't wait because after dinner my family had to attend a surprise party for my aunt Stacy. I would have the house to myself and Clare would be there. It should be a great night. We drove to my house on Friday. She looked really excited or eager to meet everyone. When I pulled in the drive way I cut the engine but I didn't move then I told her "if you ever don't feel comfortable just tell me o.k." Clare is so outgoing so I figured she would be fine. Everyone loved her. My mom even made a comment about how she was so sweet. At dinner my dad asked her what she wanted to do after high school. "I want to get into acting for a career and try and get into television. I am in the school shows now and have already have had additions for commercials. I actually wanted to tell Eli the big news when I came to meet you tonight." What is it Clare? "Well I am going to be the next Geico commercial. It will be about teen driving." That's great Clare my mom said. I am so happy for you I said and I grabbed her hand under the table. Everyone congratulated her and then they left for the party.

Since we had come from school she didn't bring extra clothes so I asked her if she wanted to borrow a pair if sweatpants and a tee shirt. She said sure and I led her upstairs to my room. I

opened my closet and said pick any shirt you like. I had gotten changed when we first got to my house so I didn't need anything. I started to walk out of my room so she could get changed but before I could leave she said "wait you know which shirt I really like? This one and then she tugged on my shirt" I smirked and said well I did say you can have any shirt your little heart desires. I took off my shirt went into my drawer and grabbed pair of my sweat pants. I handed them to her a left my room so she could get dressed. I waited for her to come back down stairs. When she did I got up to get us blanket my mom always had them in the house. She was sitting there and then I threw the cover over her head then I jumped on the coach and pulled it over my head too. She started laughing and I pulled her closer and closer to me to where we both fell over and she was lying on top of me. We were both smiling and then she kissed me. She kissed me long and good. We had made out a couple of times before but never like this. She had her hands running up and down my sides, her soft hands had my butterflied stomach go berserk. After a while we decided to turn on the T.V. I wasn't really watching it I was too busy kissing clare's neck and nibbling at her ear. She looked like she was getting tired so we lay down. she laying in front of me i pullen the blanket up over us, and then i wrapped my arms around her.


End file.
